ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomous Vengeance
Venomous Vengeance is the 9th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang * American Son / Max Olson (first appearance) (joins Avengers Academy) Supporting Characters * Hank Pym * Avengers Academy ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Betty Brant (first appearance) * F.E.A.S.T. ** Aunt May ** Beth the Waitress (first appearance) Villains * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) * Venom / Eddie Brock (Flashback and main story) (First appearance as Venom) ** Venom Symbiote * Hammer Industries ** Justin Hammer (first appearance) ** Super-Adaptoid (first appearance, destroyed) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback and main story) (dies) Other Characters * Anne Weying (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) * S.W.O.R.D. ** Abigail Brand (cameo) Premise During a fight against the Super-Adaptoid (controlled by Tony Stark's business rival Justin Hammer), the Avengers discover that a fragment of the Venom Symbiote (which survived during the heroes' latest battle with it in the Avengers Tower) has bonded with former Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, who is going out for a crime-fighting campaign of his own. But as the Avengers note, much unlike Peter's crusade as Spider-Man which is about Justice, Brock's crusade is about brutal revenge as Brock seeks to end the lives of all men in New York who wronged him, including the Green Goblin, who once gave Brock a “really bad day” to drive him crazy. The Avengers now need to do what they can to stop both Goblin's mad schemes and Venom's vengeful onslaught before their both foes will unwillingly create something worse. On the middle of the mayhem, Captain America encounters Tarene Olson's long lost twin brother Max, who developed Captain America's physical strengths due to exposure to the Super-Adaptoid's batteries, and must protect him from Green Goblin as well. Plot In the Stark Expo, Captain America is fighting against the Super-Adaptoid, a highly advanced android from Hammer Industries created by Tony Stark's old rival Justin Hammer to adapt with super-humans' abilities, while a young boy in the shadows is watching. Just as the robot pins Captain America down, the Super-Adaptoid is suddenly attacked by Eddie Brock (who was previously bonded with the Venom Symbiote''Sinister Venom). To Hammer's confusion and despair, the Super-Adaptoid is unable to duplicate the Symbiote's powers as Venom decimates the robot, leaving Hammer (who was controlling the robot from his lab) traumatized. Venom leaves the area as the citizens watch horrified and the boy in the shadows gets his hand on one of the Super-Adaptoid's batteries. Back in the Tower, the Avengers are being visited by Peter Parker's old friend Betty Brant while watching news about criminals who were traumatized and badly injured by (as reporters describe) a "Hulk-sized vigilante of black". Captain America arrives to confirm the vigilante is Venom through footage recorded by witnesses of Venom's attack on the Super-Adaptoid. Brant is horrified to see that Brock is the Symbiote's host as she tells the Avengers of his sad disturbing story; Brock was once a journalist and photographer of the ''Daily Bugle who suffered hard abuse by J. Jonah Jameson. Before Brant can tell more, the Avengers overhear news about a break through in Ravencroft Institute, where Jameson was arrested''Thunder War, Part 3: Avengers Reassembled''. Iron Man and Wasp arrive there to find Jameson's lifeless body tangled in black webbing in his cell and a paper with Brock's Hit List, which includes all men who wronged him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Captain America, Phoenix Princess and Black Widow track Brock down until they find Brock (as Venom) fighting against Spider-Man's old nemesis Green Goblin. Their fight is suddenly interrupted by the same boy who witnessed Captain America fighting the Super-Adaptoid. To the two Avengers' surprise, the boy demonstrates his own strength by knocking both Venom and Goblin off the building. As the two villains escape, the boy, introducing himself as Max, reveals the now powerless battery he collected, revealing that he achieved Captain America's strength. While Spider-Man and Black Widow set out to track Venom and Goblin, Captain America and Phoenix Princess take Max to their headquarters, where they teach him some more lessons of hand-to-hand combat and provide him with a U.S. Flag-colored bodysuit of his own as well as a Holographic Vibranium Shield Protector. Just then, Mary Jane starts sensing similarities between Max and Tarene Olson and, when she reads his mind (from which she discovers that Max lost his parents in the same place, way and moment Tarene lost hers), she discovers that Max is Tarene's twin brother. F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirms this by analyzing both Max and Tarene's blood samples, which match. Captain America and Mary Jane then take the twins to a F.E.A.S.T. shelter held by Peter's aunt May for homeless people. There, they also encounter Brock's ex-fiancee Anne Weying, who lost her home after an violent attack on her by Green Goblin, who was planning to drive Brock insane enough to make him live "one bad day", which left Anne paralyzed. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Black Widow fail to track Venom down, but they find Goblin's facility and learn of his plan to destroy the F.E.A.S.T. shelters of New York and kill the homeless people with an army of Goblin Robots created with Hammer Industries technology. Spider-Man and Widow alert the Avengers of Goblin' plans and they gather at the facility as they work to destroy it. Goblin arrives to attack the heroes and activates the robots. While Iron Man and Wasp keep Goblin occupied and the others work to prevent the robots from reaching the F.E.A.S.T. shelters, Black Widow and White Swan work to implant a virus on the base to shut off the robots permanently. The Olson twins, determined to accomplish their first heroic activity together, set out to help the Avengers by going to the facility underground, where they plan to destroy the core. Fearing that their act will destroy his company's power, the seemly recovered Hammer attempts to stop the twins, who knock him unconscious and drag him outside after destroying the machine, disabling the robots. The enraged Goblin attempts to retaliate on the twins, but Venom emerges and mercilessly attacks him. But before Venom can finish Goblin off, Spider-Man and Hulk stop them and knock them both out. As Goblin is taken to the Vault and a traumatized Hammer is admitted to a Mental Institute until he recovers from his mind trauma, Brock (with the Venom Symbiote still in him) is taken under custody by S.W.O.R.D. units commissioned by Abigail Brand. As the Avengers attend to and comfort the homeless citizens at F.E.A.S.T., Max (who has joined the Avengers Academy program as American Son) continues having his happy moments with his twin sister as Peter, Mary Jane, Captain America, Wasp and Aunt May watch in joy. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * E.G. Daily as American Son / Max Olson * Tara Strong as Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson, Anne Weying * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Female Reporter * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Nolan North as Bruce Banner * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang, Eddie Brock * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Kevin Michael Richardson as Venom * Mark Hamill as Green Goblin / Norman Osborn * Neil Patrick Harris as Justin Hammer * Clancy Brown as J. Jonan Jameson Notes Eddie Brock's grudge with Green Goblin happens after Goblin tormented him for one “really bad day”. This moment is a homage to the DC Comics' Batman graphic novels A Death in the Family and The Killing Joke. References Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes